


Nimbus

by ms_josephine



Series: Getting My Groove Back. 30 Day One Word Destiel Prompts Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Shelter, Becky makes everyone uncomfortable, Conspiring Dean/Meg, Deaf Castiel (Supernatural), Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Pink wrapping paper, Sign Language, Surprise Puppy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, animal adoption, can be read as a one shot, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: Dean conspires with Castiel's co-workers to surprise his fiancee.





	Nimbus

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11- Puppies
> 
> This is part of my Watch The Clouds With Me verse. 
> 
> Castiel has profound hearing loss. He can hear some sounds with the help of hearing aids but mostly communicates through sign language. Unless otherwise indicated, most communication between Castiel and others will be in ASL.

Dean was just finishing changing the oil in a neon green Mustang (seriously who would buy this?) when his co-worker Ash tapped him on the shoulder. “Ya got a call on line three man.”

He nodded his thanks and made his way to the phone. “This is Dean.”

“Dean-o!”

“Hey Meg, what’s up? Cas ok?”

“Loverboy is fine.” He heard her take an excited breath, “I think I found the one Dean.”

“Seriously?! You sure?” He couldn’t believe it. He’d had Meg on the lookout for almost seven months now.

“Positive. She’s perfect.”

“She?”

“Yep. An adorable nine-week-old female.”

“What kind?”

“A mini Australian Shephard. Seriously Dean-o, I couldn’t have dreamed up a better puppy for you guys.” Dean rarely saw Meg smile, but at this moment he could practically feel her glee through the phone.

“What about Cas?”

“I’ve never seen him dote on an animal so much. I felt like a monster when I told him she was being pulled for another rescue.”

“Oh Meg, I could kiss you!”

“Save it for your fiancée. So, how’re we doing this?”

Dean mentally went through their schedules. “Cas gets off at four. I’ll try and see if I can get outta here early and meet you there around 4:15.”

“Clarence is gonna flip.”

“I know. He’s wanted a puppy since we were kids. Ok, I gotta get back to work. I’ll see you this afternoon. And make sure nobody ruins the surprise!”

Meg scoffed, “Puh-lease. We’ve kept the secret this long haven’t we? Although we may have to do something bout Becky. If Cas wasn’t deaf, there’d be no way to hide her inhuman screeching.”

Dean chuckled, “Not sorry I missed that. I’ll see you later.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Dean made some quick calls to his mother and brother to meet him at the shelter and told his boss he needed to leave early. He was so excited, he could barely concentrate for the rest of the day.

 

Dean arrived at the animal shelter where his fiancée worked just after four o’clock. He could see Castiel’s car still in the parking lot so he circled the block to hide and sent off texts to Sam and his mom to warn them to keep out of sight. He waited ten minutes before driving back around. Cas’s car was gone so he sent off another text giving the all clear and made his way inside. 

Meg sat at the front desk with her signature smirk. “So, you ready to meet her?”

“Absolutely.”

He followed Meg to one of the puppy playrooms. She spoke as they walked, “I was going to text you. He stayed an extra twenty minutes playing with her before he left. I thought he was going to cry when he had to leave.”

Dean chewed his lip. “Really? Now I feel bad.”

“Don’t. I wasn’t completely lying. Dogs like her are usually sent to specialty rescues. She would have been too if the director didn’t know how long you’ve been trying to find the perfect puppy.”

“Dogs like her?”

Meg flashed him a smug grin, “You’ll see. She really is perfect for you guys.”

Dean wasn’t sure he liked how vague she was being. They entered the puppy room and there with the staff vet Amelia, sat one of the cutest puppies Dean had ever seen. She had white fur on her chest that faded to grey on her back. She also had black and light brown patches down her back and legs and also formed a sort of mask around her face. And good Lord was she fluffy! He just wanted to scoop her up and run his fingers through her fur. As he got closer, she turned her face towards him and he noticed her piercing blue eyes. They were so bright, they almost glowed. He could see why anyone would be drawn to her.

He knelt down on the floor and the puppy trotted over to him with zero hesitation. She jumped into his lap and started chewing on his fingers. He was right, her fur was as soft as it looked. “Well, hello there pup. Oh, you’re just the sweetest thing, aren’t you?” He looked up at Amelia. “What can you tell me about her?”

“She was brought in a week ago. She’s perfectly healthy and as you can see, very social. She’s a purebred but the breeders didn’t think they could sell her like this.”

“What d’ya mean?”

“She’s deaf.”

Dean’s head whipped up in shock. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. Not sure why. No other associated health problems as far as we can tell. She just can’t hear.”

Dean looked down at the puppy. Now he knew why Cas was so enamored with her. He looked at Meg. “You could’ve told me that on the phone.”

“Why? Would you have changed your mind?” she asked.

Dean snorted. “No. But I wouldn’t have waited till the end of the day to come get her. You’re right Meg, she’s perfect.”

Meg grinned. “I know.”

Amelia cleared her throat, “Now, she’s already had her first two rounds of shots. She’ll be due again in a few weeks. I’ll give you the schedule. The adoption fee covers all her puppy vaccinations and you’ll be getting a voucher to have her spayed when she’s old enough.”

A knock on the door interrupted her. They turned to see his mother and Sam coming in the door. Behind Sam, standing a little too close, was Becky. “Hi Dean! It’s so sweet you’re getting Castiel a puppy! Could you guys get any more adorable?!” Dean was glad the puppy couldn’t hear her, or he knew that the pitch of Becky’s voice would have startled her.

He gave her what he hoped was a convincing smile, “Thanks Becky.”

“Well, I have to get back to work.” She turned to Sam, who had been trying to inch away from her, and laid a hand on his arm. Squeezing gently, she gave him what Dean assumed was supposed to be a flirty look, but to him just came off as manic. “I’ll be seeing you Sam.”

Sam looked pained as he tried to form a smile, “Bye Becky.” She left the room and Sam turned to glare at everyone else who were all trying their best not to laugh. “Shut up.”

Dean cleared his throat and pointed to the puppy. “Here she is. What do y’all think?”

Mary came closer and cooed. “Dean she’s beautiful. Castiel will be thrilled.”

Sam came over also. “Damn she’s cute. What breed is this?” He started whistling to try and get her attention.

“She’s a mini Australian Shephard. And you may as well quit tryin Sam, she’s deaf.”

Sam and Mary looked up in surprise. “Really?” Mary asked. “Of course she is. Leave it to you Dean to find a Castiel in dog form. She even has blue eyes.”

“Actually, that was all me.” Meg spoke up.

Mary walked over to Meg and hugged her. He had never seen Meg so uncomfortable before. If he wasn’t holding the puppy, he’d have snapped a picture. She pulled back and beamed at the stunned woman. “Thank you dear. I know how much you’ve done for Castiel since he started here. Thank you for helping Dean with this too.” 

Meg blushed. Actually blushed. Dean felt like he was witnessing a rare phenomenon. It was right up there with spotting a double rainbow or maybe even finding a unicorn. “Well, Clarence deserves it.” She mumbled. She composed herself and put her trademark smirk on her face but her eyes seemed a bit softer than usual. “Come on Dean. Let’s get your paperwork done so you can take this little cutie home.”

Dean left the puppy with his mom and brother while he took care of all the paperwork. Then he picked out a few things from the attached pet supply shop for the puppy. He didn’t need much. He had been squirreling supplies away at his parents’ house for months now. He did get her a fancy black leather collar with pink diamonds and matching leash plus some of the same pet food she’d been eating at the shelter.

They said their goodbyes to the shelter staff and reminded them to keep the secret for a few more days before heading back to his childhood home. His parents had graciously agreed to keep the puppy for a few days so he could surprise Castiel on their Friday date night. He helped set everything up, said his goodbyes to his parents and new puppy, and headed home.

Castiel was a bit upset for the next few days. He kept insisting he was fine, but Dean knew he was upset that the puppy had supposedly been moved to a different rescue. It was killing him to keep this secret. Every time he looked at Castiel’s slumped shoulders or heard him sigh he wanted to break down and tell him. He resisted. He had held out for months, a few more days and the surprise would be well worth it. 

 

Friday came and Dean struggled to contain his excitement. He had it all worked out. John and Mary would sneak in after they left and deliver all the dog supplies while Sam and Gabriel would meet them later with the puppy.

He brought Castiel out to dinner at one of their favorite burger places. As usual, his fiancée could not control himself around a good burger. Dean wondered, not for the first time, if he should tell Cas how loudly he moaned around a good bite. As always, he decided not to. The restaurant was noisy and nobody else seemed to notice so he just let it go. The noises he made were sexy as hell and reminded Dean of other times Castiel moaned that way. Maybe he _should_ tell him one day. Those thoughts tended to make concentrating on his meal very difficult.

After dinner, they played some pool and then took a walk though the park on their way back to the car. As they rounded a corner, there on the path under a lamppost, a box came into view. Someone, he suspected Gabriel, had covered it in bright pink sparkly paper. Castiel noticed it right away and looked at Dean curiously. Dean put on his best confused expression and shrugged. They got closer and noticed a note on top of the box that read ‘For Castiel’. Castiel’s eyebrows shot up and he looked around suspiciously. He turned to Dean again who couldn’t control his grin any longer. He nudged Castiel closer to the box. 

His fiancée cautiously lifted the lid before freezing in shock. There sat the puppy wearing a big pink bow in what looked like the same glittery material as the covering on the box. Castiel brought up both hands to cover his mouth as he let out a small sob. He dropped to his knees and scooped the puppy out to cradle her to his chest. Dean dropped down next to him as Castiel cried and nuzzled the confused looking pup. He turned to lean into Dean’s chest and peppered kisses on his neck. “Thank you, Dean. Thank you, thank you” he whispered. He leaned back and looked at Dean, his eyes sparkling with tears. “How did you know?” he signed.

Dean grinned and signed back, “Meg. Everyone else at the shelter knew too.”

Castiel’s eyes grew wide. “They all knew?”

“Yea. I picked her up on Wednesday. She’s been staying with mom.”

“I’ve been so upset. I thought she went to a rescue. I know we’ve talked about a dog, but I thought we were waiting until after the wedding.”

“All part of the master plan babe.”

Castiel scowled a bit before looking back at the puppy and smiling. “Thank you so much Dean. She’s perfect. Wait, you didn’t leave her here all night, did you?” He looked her over as if checking for injuries.

Dean chuckled and signed back, “No Cas.” He looked around and called out “Come out you two!”

Sam and Gabriel came out from behind a tree. Gabriel held a video camera in his hands.

“Dean!” Castiel shouted. He switched to signing as he scolded his fiancée, “Stop having them record me crying! It’s embarrassing!” 

“Well, I think it’s adorable.”

Castiel rolled his eyes before turning to their brothers. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

Gabriel handed the camera to Sam before signing, “You’re lucky I didn’t keep her. She cute.”

Castiel tightened his grip and gave Gabriel a look of mock outrage. “Stay away from my puppy.”

They all laughed. Sam and Gabriel waved their goodbyes and left. Dean grabbed the box and Cas carried the puppy as they made their way to the car. “What should we call her?” Dean asked.

Castiel paused. He looked down at the puppy and then raised his eyes to the sky. A slow smile spread across his face. He lifted a hand and spelled out the word ‘Nimbus’.

Dean grinned. “Like the cloud?”

“Yes. Like the cloud.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this installment of the WTCWM verse. I think I'm going to stop adding these to my daily word prompt series. I have too many stories I want to share with these guys and they really need their own space. 
> 
> The line about the green Mustang is me totally making fun of my husband. We owned one for a few years before he upgraded to a newer car. It was neon green and obnoxious as hell. Not to mention it could be heard from 3 blocks away. 
> 
> I also chose the name Nimbus for 2 reasons. One, it tied in so nicely with the boys cloud watching game. Two, we had a rescue dog named Nimbus several years ago. He came to us in poor health and only lived 6 months, but he was one of the sweetest dogs I've ever owned. We still think of him often.
> 
> Please share your thoughts!
> 
> Virtual puppy snuggles for every Kudos! <3


End file.
